Truth or Dare
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: A little get together at Canada's turns into a sleepover when the four guys are snowed in over night, and there are certain games you can only play at a sleepover...France/Canada oneshot


**Title: Truth or Dare  
><strong>  
><strong>Pairing: FranceCanada**

**A little get together at Canada's turns into a sleepover when the four guys are snowed in over night, and there are certain games you can only play at a sleepover...**

* * *

><p>Canada frowned and cast another wary look at the rapidly rising snow on his doorstep, he shivered and shut the door, stamping his feet to rid his shoes of the ice clinging his heels. He checked the time again, it wouldn't be long now. Retreating back into his log cabin he made sure to add a few more logs to the fire place to increase the heat, the icy chill from the brief moment he had the door open wouldn't be welcomed by his guests. 'If they even show up...' he thought sadly, then shook his head of those depressing thoughts, it wasn't going to be like all those other years, it just couldn't.<p>

Every year on his birthday Canada would always put on a little get together in his home and invite over a few friends, the only problem was, he didn't really have any friends. He'd always invite a few of the other countries over, the more friendly of them that is, to his log cabin in the snowy mountains of Quebec, just for a few drinks and something to eat. Canada never asked for much, the rest of the year he spent mostly in solitude with only Mr Kumajirou for company...and even he always seemed to be busy on his birthday. But each and every year it'd be the same, he'd sit in his cabin and wait for his guests late into the night, finally coming to the conclusion that no one was going to show up. Several times it happened before Canada built up the courage to ask anyone why they didn't show, and even then it was only his brother, who simply shrugged and said he couldn't remember receiving an invitation...despite the fact Canada reminded him repeatedly, sent an invite and even sent a text on the day.

But this year would be different! He just knew it would, he'd made a deliberate effort to try and talk to more people, and try to be remembered. It hadn't worked out as well as he'd hoped, he was still pretty forgetful. Someone who never forgot him however was France, and he'd made a special effort to talk to France on a more regular basis and even gone as far as to go out for coffee with him one time after a meeting. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a slight crush on the older man, a secret which he hadn't told anyone, not even his beloved bear. Canada found it all very embarrassing, he'd never had feelings towards anyone like that before and he wasn't sure how to act on them, all he could hope is that France showed up.

He was also confident that this year his brother would make a show, and hopefully convince some of the others to come as well. Canada had spent the morning calling his brother over and over until he picked up, and personally reminded him, and made sure he got a promise out of him, that he'd attend. Canada felt a little bit selfish and demanding for all this, but after so many years of rejection he just wanted one birthday to be enjoyable and to be in the company of friends, was that so much to ask?

"Canada?" the Canadian jumped slightly as his name was called, not really used to it after all, and rushed to open the door. France was stood on his doorstep, all wrapped up and shivering violently, in the short time since he last looked outside the snowfall had increased dramatically and France was almost knee deep in it, he grinned when he saw the Canadian, holding out his arms, "Happy Birthday mon ami!"

Canada beamed, hugging France tight, letting out a sigh of relief, "France! You came!"

"Of course I did, waz zere ever a doubt in your mind?" he gave the younger man a wink, sending shivers down his spine, "May I come in? My feet are about to fall off."

"Oh yeah! Come in France!" he grinned, holding the door open as France stepped inside the little cabin and removed his fur coat. Canada shut the door, brushing the snow off the floor which had blown in, "So urm...were you okay getting here?"

"Oui, and can I just say your little cabin iz very cute." France said with a smirk, taking off his boots as the glanced around, "Ahh oui, I bought you a little something." he handed Canada a bottle of wine which he'd wrapped a ribbon around.

"Oh wow thanks France." Canada smiled, holding it up to read the label, "We'll definitely open it later."

"Why don't we open it now?" France asked softly, going into the Canadian's tiny kitchen to grab two glasses, holding one out to Canada as he took the bottle from him.

"Oh now? Shouldn't we wait for the others..." Canada held out the glass anyway as France filled it almost to the brim.

"Others? You mean it iz not just you and moi?" France asked, pouting slightly as he filled up his own glass.

"W-Well I invited America...and he might bring others..."

"Zat's a shame." France took a sip of his wine, casually making his way towards the fire place, "Ohh mon cher I love ze fur rug." he smirked, sitting down and running his fingertips across the fake white fur, "Fake I see..."

"I-I don't really like real fur..." Canada said shyly, sipping his own wine.

France lay down on his side, resting his head on his hand, gazing across at the Canadian, "So...what iz ze plan for tonight?"

"Urm...well..." Canada bit his lip, slightly nervous by the way France was looking at him, his heart rate started quickening, "I...I thought we'd just...have some drinks...talk..."

France took a long, slow sip on his wine before placing it carefully on the rug, running his finger slowly around the rim, licking his lips slightly, "Why don't we do something more fun..." he purred, beckoning the younger man over.

Canada swallowed, his legs trembling slightly as he slowly made his way over to France, kneeling down next to him on the rug. France smiled up at him, reaching up to undo a couple of buttons on his shirt, letting it open to give Canada a glimpse at his slim frame and slightly hairy chest. Canada bit his lip, blushing slightly, his heart pounding nervously as France's hand rested gently on his knee, slowly sliding upwards. But at that moment Canada was willing to let France do anything to him, he looked as gorgeous as ever, hair soft with a gentle bounce, lips red from the wine, firelight illuminating his entire form, making it almost seem like he was glowing.

Very slowly, France leant forward, gently brushing back Canada's fringe, gazing at his soft, sweet lips, getting steadily closer to his own-

"Yo Canada dude! You in there? It's freezing out here!" Canada jumped up, blushing heavily as his brother suddenly shoved the door open, letting himself in, "Dude that snow is like nearly two feet deep!" he said as he trudged inside, kicking snow into the cabin as he went, "England come on!" he called behind him to the Brit who was struggling to make it to the door through all the snow.

"Well maybe if you would bloody help me!" he snapped, holding out his arm to America who hoisted him out of the snow.

"H-Hi you two!" Canada grinned, laughing slightly nervously, glancing back at France who was frowning, brows furrowed in irritation.

"Hey bro! Happy birthday!" America beamed, shoving a card into his hands, "See! Told you I'd show up! And I brought England."

England smiled, shaking the snow off his legs as he shut the door, "Happy birthday...oh God...what are you doing here?" England groaned when he spotted France, still laid out provocatively on the fur rug.

France sat up, sipping his wine, "I waz invited 'ere, and everything was going well until you showed up."

Canada grabbed two more glasses, shoving them into America and England's hands, "Never mind that, have a drink." he gave another nervous laugh, filling up their glasses with the remainder of the wine.

England raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay Canada?"

"Yep, fine." he smiled, eyes shifting towards France briefly, causing another blush to rise to his cheeks.

America might have noticed his brother's strange behaviour had he not been busying himself with the nachos on the table, "Dude there's barely any cheese on these."

"I'll go get some more..." Canada retreated to the kitchen whilst England pulled out a chair beside the fireplace, glaring slightly at France.

"Do you have to sit like that?" he snapped, grimacing at the way France's legs were positioned.

"Sit like what?"

"Like you want to have sex with the nearest living thing." he drawled, backing up slightly in his chair.

France snorted slightly, "Don't flatter yourself England, it iz not _you_ I'm after." he smirked slightly at the way Canada almost dropped a plate in the kitchen at this.

"Believe me France, that's the last thing I want."

"Don't lie, we all know 'ow much you want me." he purred, rolling onto his back on the rug like a cat.

England pulled a disgusted face, "Shut the bloody hell up!"

"Zere iz much sexual tension 'ere." he smirked, he loved the way he could so easily infuriate the Brit.

"Ugh!" England stood back up, shoving his glass into America's hand as he went past, "I'm going home, I'm not staying here with him."

"Aww England no! Come on you said you'd come here with me!" he complained, grabbing onto England's coat as he went past.

England pulled away, reaching for the door, "Yes well now I'm regretting it." he wrenched open the door and came face to face with a blanket of white. The snow had fallen heavily and piled up against the door, trapping them inside, "C-Canada..."

Canada poked his head out of the kitchen, "What is it?-...oh no..." he took one look at the door, and the white sheet that covered their only exit, "Oh God not again..."

England pressed his hand against the snow, it was hard and ridged, and he couldn't make a dent in it, "Please don't tell me we're trapped." he said, notes of panic rising in his voice.

Canada bit his lip, going over and closing the door, "It's okay, this happens sometimes."

"No it is most certainly not okay!" England snapped, "How are we supposed to get out?"

"England calm down." America grabbed hold of him, "It'll be okay, the snow will melt soon."

"Oh and how long will that take hm? The snow has probably completely covered the cabin by now! And it's still falling!"

"It's okay England!" Canada said desperately, taking out his phone, "I'll call emergency services to come and dig us out, this happens all the time it's not a problem." he went back to the kitchen, dialling a number into the device.

France rolled his eyes, resting back against the rug, "Well it looks like I'm stuck with you." he sighed, "I so badly wanted to be alone with Canada..."

America looked confused, "Why's that?"

England sighed irritably, "Because he's a pervert that's why!"

"So what's that got to do with Canada?" America asked, still perplexed.

France smirked, "Well-"

"You guys..." Canada came back out of the kitchen, biting his lip, "I'm really sorry but they said they can't come and get us out until tomorrow morning."

"What?" England stared at him, "You mean I have to spend a whole night with him!" he pointed accusingly at France.

"I'm so sorry..." Canada bit his lip, "I just wanted to have a nice birthday with friends...and now everything's ruined..." he turned away, dabbing at his eyes slightly.

America looked at his brother sadly, clumping England over the head, "Dude stop being a jerk, and Canada come on man..." he smiled reassuringly at his brother, "...we can still have a good time, it'll be like a sleepover!...hey, you guys wanna play an awesome sleepover game?"

"Like what exactly?" England drawled, going back to his chair.

"Truth or dare!" America said, laughing at the look on all their faces at such a suggestion.

England rolled his eyes, "What are we, twelve years old?"

"Come on! Truth or dare is an awesome game no matter what your age!" America glanced around until his eyes landed on the empty wine bottle, "We can use this!"

"I'm not playing such a ridiculous game." England shot at him, crossing his arms moodily.

"Spoil sport, come on Canada, France, you'll play right?"

Canada nodded, smiling and France gave a shrug, "It could keeps us amused for a while."

"Awesome!" America grinned, diving onto the rug besides France, Canada joining them, "Come on England, everyone else is doing it."

"If everyone else jumped off a cliff-...oh forget it, fine I'll play as well." he sighed, slipping off his seat onto the rug, making it so they were sat in a circle, the wine bottle placed in the centre.

"Okay, I'll go first." America grinned, grabbing the bottle and spinning it, it coming to halt facing England, "Ahh England, truth or dare?"

England sighed, "Truth."

"Pansy, okay a truth for England..." he tilted his head to the side in thought, "What have I always wanted to know about you..." he grinned, "England, do you like me?"

England blushed slightly, "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"Well you're always a jerk to me, but come on...you like me right?"

England looked away, scowling slightly, "I hate this game."

"You have to answer!"

"Okay fine!" England sighed, "Yes...you're...tolerable."

America bit the inside of his cheek, grinning, "Which means..."

England cringed, "I like you."

"Yay!" America laughed slightly, "Now you have to spin."

England sighed, spinning the bottle, it landing on America, "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Oh great now I have to think of a dare..." he sighed again, glancing around the room trying to think, "...have you got Germany's number on your phone?"

"Uhh yeah why?" America asked unsurely.

"I dare you to text Germany and tell him...you're naked and thinking of him."

France burst into a fit of laughter, Canada went bright red, America just looked slightly disturbed, "Dude I can't do that!"

"You have to it's a dare." England smirked, "...and read out the text you get in response."

America bit his lip in embarrassment as he took out his phone, he typed in the message, holding it up to the others to prove he'd done it, and cringed as he pressed send and sent the offending message to Germany's phone, "Dear God I hope he doesn't respond...okay my turn again!" he spun the bottle, grinning as it landed on his brother, "Okay birthday boy...truth or dare?"

"Urm..." Canada glanced at France, blushing slightly as he caught his gaze, "...truth."

"Okay...little personal one for you, just cause I've always wondered this about you bro." he looked at his brother, laughter glinting in his eyes, "Have you ever had sex?"

Canada gaped at him, going bright red, "You can't ask me that!"

America laughed, "Too bad I just did! In fact, everyone who's not a virgin, raise your hand!" France's hand shot in the air first, followed by America and then a very reluctant England. Canada bit his lip, his hand stayed down, "Whoa...seriously?" America looked slightly suprised, especially considering Canada's age.

Canada blushed heavily, looking away as all three were staring at him, France smirking slightly, "Zat's sweet." he murmured softly.

Canada blushed even deeper at this, he wouldn't have been so embarrassed had it just been him and America, or hell even him, America and England, but France was there, and he really didn't want to admit how inexperienced he was in front of him, "...I'll spin." he muttered softly, spinning the bottle until in landed on France, "Truth or dare France?" he asked, not quite able to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm..." he sipped his wine thoughtfully, "Truth."

"You're all pansys!" America said in exasperation, jumping slightly as his phone vibrated, "Oh God..." he pulled it out and checked the text he had from Germany, biting his lip, "Well...that's gonna be awkward at the next meeting."

England smirked, "What'd he say?"

"He said, you need to get your fucking life sorted out you disgusting...some Germany word, I think it mean ass." he shook his head, pocketing the phone, England snickering slightly.

Canada bit his lip, he wasn't paying attention to the other two now, he was gazing at France, trying to think of something to ask him, but he felt himself blushing just thinking about asking this question, although it's one he's always wanted an answer to..."France..."

"Oui?"

Canada took a deep breath, looking away as he asked, "Have you ever...had sex with a man?"

America and England looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to ask such a question...and not sure as to whether they wanted to know the answer. France remained unreadable, gazing at Canada, sipping on his wine, "I 'ave."

"You WHAT?" England stared at France, "My God that's just disturbing!"

France shrugged, "Why iz it? Did you not suspect?"

"Well yes but...I didn't really want to confirmed!" England shuddered, looking away, "I don't want to play this game anymore, it's too disturbing."

"Ditto." America stood up, glancing around the cabin, "I'm gonna go watch some TV in the kitchen, that alright bro?"

"Yeah that's fine..." Canada wasn't really listening, he'd caught France's eyes again, and even though they were making him nervous, he couldn't look away.

"I think I'll join you." England added, also getting up, casting a glance back at France and Canada as he followed America into the kitchen, "I don't really want to sit in there any long with those two staring at each other like that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind...lets just stay in here for a while, it's safer." he closed the kitchen door behind them, leaving France and Canada sat by themselves in front of the blazing fire.

France smirked slightly, finishing the rest of his wine, shuffling slightly closer to Canada on the rug, "My turn..." he said softly, turning the bottle around so it now faced the Canadian, "...truth or dare?"

"Urm..." Canada swallowed slightly, finding France's low, husky voice incredibly hard to resist, "...truth?"

France slowly shook his head, leaning slightly closer to him, "...pick dare."

"...o-okay..." Canada bit his lip, "...dare?"

"I dare you to kiss me..." France murmured softly, letting one hand trail across Canada's cheek, fingers curling softly into the hair at the back of his neck. He didn't wait for a response, he slowly drew Canada in and kissed him. France had kissed other men before but this was different, sweet and exciting and perfect. It felt exactly right, like the person he was meant to be with. Canada thought he'd never been so happy, France was actually kissing him! Enthusiastically, too, he noted as he deepened the kiss. Canada was kicking himself for not trying this sooner, when it was so clearly right. He was rather inexperienced, but he knew when something just clicked, and this definitely did. His hands found there way to the front of France's shirt and clung there, pulling him closer, moaning softly into his mouth as France's tongue gently probed his own. France smiled against his lips, pressing up against him, hands tangled in his hair.

They eventually broke for air, chests heaving, panting heavily, France gently stroked Canada's face, gazing into his eyes, "Where iz your bedroom?" Canada bit his lip, nodding towards the door behind them besides the fireplace, France softly pecked his lips, "I would love to be ze one to de-flower you..."

Canada blushed slightly, ducking his head, "...I'd like that too." he whispered softly.

France smiled, getting to his feet, holding out his hand to Canada, who took it, still blushing, "I'll take good care of you..." he purred softly, pulling him close, gently tugging him towards the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

America poked his head out of the kitchen, "Hey Canada-" he stopped when he realised they weren't in the room, "Hey England..."

"Yes?"

"Canada and France have gone."

England sighed, "They're probably in the bedroom."

"Bedroom..." America looked confused, "...doing what?"

England shook his head, "Think about it America."

America bit his lip, thinking hard, "Oh!" he beamed when he realised, "Pillow fight right?"

England sighed, hanging his head, "Yes America...they're having a pillow fight."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling so much Franada love right now XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
